Customers may receive content from service providers such as cable companies, satellite providers, or other service provider types. These customers may browse and purchase video on demand (VOD) content such as VOD movies, television shows, etc. The customer may use a set top box (STB) to browse or preview available VOD content. The customer may then select specific VOD content for viewing or purchase. However, the customer may not have time to view the selected VOD content when navigating through the available content. Moreover, at a subsequent time when the customer has time to view the selected VOD content, the customer may be unable to navigate to or locate the selected content. This may lead to customer frustration and lost revenue for the service provider.